Nouvelle épreuve
by Erec
Summary: Jane pensait avoir tout vécu, le meilleur comme le pire. C'était sans compter ce coup de fil à 3h du mat'. Suite de Nouveau départ.
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous! Me voici de retour avec nos deux héroïnes bostoniennes. Je vous présente Nouvelle épreuve, la suite des aventures de Jane et Maura. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma première fiction, Nouveau départ, je vous invite à le faire pour comprendre les bases de celle-ci.**

**Ce prologue est exactement l'épilogue de la première fiction, je mettrais le premier chapitre inédit, ce soir.**

**Je vous invite à laisser des reviews avec vos questions et vos hypothèses pour la suite de l'histoire. Si certaines sont pertinentes et me plaisent, je pourrais peut-être modifier les chapitres suivants pour faire vivre vos idées.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

BZZZ BZZZ

Il me faut quelques secondes avant de réagir, c'est mon portable qui vibre. Je me relève sur un coude et attrape ce satané objet qui me réveille à- un coup d'œil sur mon réveil- 3h42. Avant même de répondre, je sais que je vais pas apprécier, c'est étrange, je ne connais pas le numéro, 646-210-875, et il comporte l'indicatif des portables new-yorkais. Je jette un coup d'œil a Maura et Casey, par chance, ils ne se sont pas réveillés et répond enfin :

-Rizzoli.

-Bonjour, ici, l'agent du FBI James Reagan. Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais cela fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye de joindre votre mère, Angela Rizzoli, sans succès.

-Je ne vis plus chez ma mère. Et puis, que lui voulez-vous ?

-Je sais bien mais je me disais que vous saurez peut-être où elle se trouve. Je ne peux pas vous parler, sur le dossier, il est indiqué que seuls les parents doivent être tenus au courant.

-Quel dossier ? Ma mère, et mon père, n'ont jamais eu a voir au FBI.

-Bien sûr que si, le dossier a été ouvert le 4 juin 1976 à la demande de vos parents.

-En parlant de parents, pourquoi vous avez pas appelé mon père ?

-On l'a fait et il est en route pour New-York à l'instant où je vous parle, mais nous avons aussi besoin de votre mère.

-Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez mais puisque vous insistez, je vais aller chez elle pour que vous classiez ce dossier. Je vous rappelle.

-Mer...

Et voilà, je suis de mauvaise humeur, je sors du lit et le froid me saisi. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible lorsque je m'éclipse dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Mais ça doit pas être suffisant puisque Maura m'attend à la sortie.

-C'était qui ?

-Un agent du FBI de New-York.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Parler à Ma'.

-Alors où tu vas ?

-La chercher.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, ce gars m'a réveillée alors que c'était ta journée de repos autant dire plus de grasse matinée coquine.

On a descendu les escaliers en parlant et je suis sur le pas de la porte avec mes clés dans la main. Maura m'attrape le poignet et m'attire à elle pour un tendre baiser avant de reprendre :

-Jane, ne me mens pas, tu as deux rides sur ton front, tu es soucieuse.

-Pourquoi j'aime une femme si intelligente ?

-Jane !

-Pardon, l'agent à parler d'un dossier dont il pouvait rien me dire.

-Appelle Dean.

-Excuse moi ?

-Appelle Dean, il te donnera les informations que tu veux.

-T'as pas tord mais d'abord je vais voir Ma'.

-Rentre vite.

-Promis.

Il n'y a personne dans les rues de Boston et je suis rapidement arrivée devant chez Cavanaugh, ils sont aménagés ensemble deux semaines après la demande de Maura, il y a un mois. Je toque rapidement à la porte et je dois recommencer par deux fois avant que mon chef m'ouvre la porte en caleçon, son arme à la main.

-Rizzoli ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, à cette heure-ci ?

-Excusez moi Monsieur mais je dois parler à ma mère.

-Entrez et installez vous dans le salon, je vais la réveiller.

-Merci.

Je ne m'assoie pas et prend même pas la peine d'étudier la décoration, je suis trop préoccupée par ce mystérieux appelle du FBI. Mais que voulait-il à la fin, quelque chose en rapport avec maman et papa, dont on ne sait rien et l'on ne doit rien savoir. J'aime pas ça...

-Jane, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler.

-Ben justement, il est où ton téléphone parce qu'un certain agent James Reagan m'a téléphoné il y a une demi heure pour savoir où tu étais.

-Je sais pas, mais que me veux le FBI.

-Je ne sais pas, il n'a rien voulu me dire, juste que ça concernait un dossier vieux d'il y a 38 ans nommé .

Ma mère se décompose devant moi et seul les réflexes de mon boss lui évitent une lourde chute. Je me décale pour qu'il puisse l'installer dans le canapé, des larmes coulent sur les joues de ma mère, je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi. Cavanaugh part chercher un verre d'eau et ma mère commence à marmonner :

-Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...38 ans après...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...

-Qui ?

-Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Ils l'ont retrouvée...

-Maman ! Qui ?

-Amanda...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Amanda...

-Qui c'est maman ?

-Amanda...Ils l'ont retrouvée...Amanda...Ta sœur, Jane.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Voici le premier chapitre inédit de cette nouvelle fiction, un chapitre explicatif, je crois que tout le monde en a besoin surtout Jane.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Ma...Ma... MA SOEUR !

Je tombe sur le sofa abasourdie- une sœur... j'ai une sœur, une grande sœur...-Mon cœur se serre, c'est trop d'émotions, je ne sais pas quoi dire, il faut vraiment que je parle ? Là, maintenant... Quand Cavanaugh revient, il a devant lui, non plus une mais bien deux Rizzoli effondrées. J'ai l'impression de ressentir un choc égal que celui qui a suivi la demande de Maura et pourtant si différent. Cette nouvelle va changer ma vie à jamais autant que le geste de Maura. Mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il faut que je sois heureuse ou indignée que l'on m'ait caché une telle information. Finalement, c'est une étrange sensation au fin fond de mon estomac qui détermine pour moi, un sentiment de colère m'envahit comme un souffle, souffle qui se transforme très rapidement en ouragan de colère noire. Il faut que j'extériorise tout cela sinon je sens que je vais m'envoler. Alors, je crie, avec une hargne que je n'ai sentie qu'une seule fois-face à Hoyt- sur ma mère :

-COMMENT !? COMMENT AS-TU OSE ME LE CACHER ? NOUS LE CACHER ? POURQUOI TU NOUS AS RIEN DIT ? TU AVAIS PEUR QUE JE DESCENDE CE MALADE ? ET BIEN, JE VAIS QUAND MEME LE FAIRE ! MA', JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE, EXPLIQUE TOI !

-Jane...

-Non, finalement, tais-toi ! Au final, tu nous fais pas confiance, donc tu vas rien me dire de vrai.

-Jane... écoute moi, s'il te plaît.

-NON !

-RIZZOLI !

-Vous poussez vous, je vous laisse.

Je me lève en attrapant ma veste. Je la met en me dirigeant vers la porte.

-RIZZOLI !

Je ne bouge pas et continue ma marche. Quand Cavanaugh attrape le bout de ma manche et pose sa deuxième main sur le revers de mon manteau. Désormais, nous nous faisons face, son visage est fermé et son regard est empli de colère et... d'excuses-pourquoi voudrait-il s'excuser ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'en deux petits pas, il est collé à moi son dos contre ma poitrine. Ses pieds sont serrés, j'ai l'impression que le temps s'arrête, je remarque son centre de gravité relativement bas. Puis Cavanaugh tire sur ma manche de côté et mes talons décollent du sol. Son coude passe sous mon épaule, d'un seul coups, il se redresse et je bascule en avant. Je vois la moquette arriver avec une lenteur incroyable. Quand mes fesses s'écrasent sur le sol, mon souffle se coupe et le temps semble reprendre une vitesse normale.

Il me fait quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et mon souffle. Cavanaugh ne me maintient plus, mais je sens sa présence dans mon dos. Lorsque je me sens prête, j'essaye de marmoner quelques mots :

-Q... Qu... Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que... c'était ?

-Ippon Seoi Nage.

-Pardon?

-Projection sur l'épaule avant, du judo Rizzoli.

-Depuis quand vous... faîtes du judo ?

-Des années, je suis 6ième dan. Bref, Rizzoli, vous allez écouter votre mère avec le respect que vous me devez. Ne m'obligez pas à sortir mon arme de service.

-...

-Vous avez compris ?

-Oui..

-Pardon ?

-Oui Monsieur.

-A toi Angela.

-Merci.

Je regarde ma mère essayant de lui faire parvenir mes excuses mais son regard se transforme, il se voile et j'ai l'impression que la pellicule du film de sa vie est en train de se rembobiner devant elle. Il n'y a plus que ses lèvres qui bougent, esquissant un sourire ou une grimace suivant le souvenir. Puis, tout à coup, ses yeux se réaniment, mais ils sont emplis d'une tristesse sans fin et ma mère attaque son histoire d'une voix rauque.

-On était au début de l'été 1976, nous étions heureux tous les trois, ou plutôt quatre. Ton père venait d'ouvrir son entreprise de plomberie, Amanda venait de finir sa première année d'école et j'attendais une nouvelle petite fille. J'attaquais la deuxième moitié de mon neuvième et dernier mois, la veille, j'avais préparé ma valise pour la maternité.

« J'étais assise sur mon rocking-chair sur notre terrasse pendant que ta sœur jouait à la poupée dans l'herbe du jardin. J'étais heureuse, il ne faisait pas encore trop chaud et une légère brise me caressait le visage, un moment d'éternité quoi. Je venais de finir un super bouquin et j'entendais Amanda rire. Elle était belle, dans sa robe blanche avec des fleurs bleues, elle était sur-excitée à l'idée d'être grande sœur. C'est dans cette joie et ce bien être que Morphée m'a prise. Elle n'aurait pas du, elle n'avait pas le droit- Ma' se met à pleurer.

« J'ai été réveillée par un bruit de portière coulissante et le démarrage en trombe d'un van blanc. Amanda n'était plus là, seule sa poupée, Jane, était là, sur la pelouse à l'endroit où quelques instants au par avant elle jouait encore. Il m'a fallu de longues minutes avant de réagir. Quelqu'un avait pris ma petite fille ! J'entrais en courant dans la maison et il m'a fallu plus de 15 tentatives avant de réussir à composer le numéro du poste de police puis celui du client chez qui était ton père.

« Les policiers sont arrivés très rapidement, Frank aussi. Mais je n'arrivais plus à parler. Ma voix était comme coincée. C'est ton père qui a compris en voyant la poupée d'Amanda dans mes mains que le pire était arrivé. Je ne le croyais pas quand il affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas pire même la découverte d'un cadavre. Mais, c'est vrai. Il n'y a pas pire sentiment que le doute, j'ai longtemps douté sur le fait qu'elle était en vie, ou non qu'Amanda était bien traitée, ou non. Le doute était là, et je devenais folle.

« D'autant plus lorsque tu es née. J'avais peur de refaire la même erreur, alors oui, je t'ai trop maternée à ton goût mais pour moi, ce n'est pas encore assez. Au bout de deux ans, le FBI a arrêté les recherches fautes de preuves et de pistes. Ils nous ont expliqué que notre fille était sûrement morte. Nous avons nié cette proposition en bloc puis nous avons, peu à peu, passé les différentes étapes du deuil, déni, colère, marchandage, dépression et acceptation. Un an plus tard, nous avons décidé de ranger définitivement toutes les affaires d'Amanda en ne gardant qu'une petite boîte de souvenirs. Nous savions que nous aurions la force de vous expliquer que vous avez eu une sœur dont on ne savait plus rien.

« Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai espéré qu'Amanda soit encore en vie, qu'elle arrive à échapper à ce malade qui l'avait capturée. Tous les jours, j'ai revécu ce drame au moins une fois chaque jours, j'ai espéré entendre la sonnette retentir et lui ouvrir la porte. Souvent, dans la rue, j'ai rêvé de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule et lorsque je me retournerais, je la verrais et elle serait là, plus belle que jamais, me souriant. Mais, pas une seule fois tout cela c'est réalisé. Depuis, ce 4 juin 1976 je vois toutes les semaines, un psychologue. Au début, c'était que pour parler de ta sœur et peu à peu, c'est devenu un ami. Aujourd'hui, il connaît tout de ma vie. Hier, il m'a dit qu'il serait temps d'arrêter, qu'il avait fini son travail. Et voilà, que ma blessure, enfin cicatrisée, s'est ré ouverte. Ne t'en veux pas Jane, tu ne savais pas. Voilà...

-Alors, mon nom ?

-Oui, c'est ta sœur qui l'a choisi. Nous voulions t'appeler Clémentine mais après la disparition d'Amanda, nous avons décidé de t'appeler comme sa poupée pour qu'elle reste à jamais près de nous.

-Pardon Ma'. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

-Tu ne savais pas.

-Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus.

-Chuut

Je m'effondre en larmes dans les bras de ma mère. Je suis tout à fait abasourdie par cette nouvelle et d'après le visage de Cavanaugh, je ne suis pas la seule. Nous restons un instant dans le silence de la pièce seulement bercés par les tic-tac de l'horloge. Puis Ma' reprend la parole :

-Sean ?

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu m'apporter la boîte que j'ai mise en haut de ton armoire ?

-La marron ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord.

-Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est de retour avec une boîte en carton couverte de poussière. Cavanaugh la tend à ma mère qui la récupère avec des mains tremblantes. Elle dépose le carton sur ses genoux et l'ouvre lentement. La première chose que je vois apparaître est un cadre photo, il représente une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et au regard rieur. Je suis à deux doigts de dire que c'est une photo de moi quand j'avais trois ans, mais ses yeux sont bleus. D'un bleu que je qualifierait de profond, un bleu dans lequel je me perd même sur une photo. Après avoir posé le cadre sur la table basse face à moi, je me retourne vers ma mère qui me tend une petite poupée en chiffon.

-Jane ?

-Oui chérie, c'est la poupée de ta sœur.


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous! Je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre numéro deux. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur les chapitres précédents car j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire la suite de ma première fiction, je ne suis pas contente de cette nouvelle histoire, je ne la trouve pas à la hauteur et vos reviews me motive. Merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Je prends la poupée et pose sur la table basse le numéro de l'agent Reagan. Je suis complètement anéantie par cette nouvelle mais je ne supporte plus la vue de ma mère en pleurs. Et, surtout, je ne fais pas confiance à ma voix pour la consoler. Malgré mon état, il faut que je parte... Alors, je me lève et, après avoir embrassé Ma' et salué Cavanaugh, je récupère ma veste en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais une fois dehors, ma volonté d'avancer disparaît dans l'air frais de l'aurore. Comment vais-je faire ? J'ai une sœur ! Une sœur dont je ne sais rien d'autre que le nom. Il me faut plus d'informations, mais qui a des informations sur un dossier de plus de trente ans ? Un dossier portant sur une disparition. Ce n'est plus une histoire de poste, ou même d'Etat, mais bien une enquête fédérale ! Fédérale... C'est ça ! Il faut que j'appelle Dean. Quoique... Il est cinq heures du matin, je vais peut-être attendre un peu. Non ! Cela ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps !

Un SMS ! C'est cela la solution miracle, aucun risque qu'il se réveille ni qu'il loupe le message avant d'arriver au boulot. Il me faut quelques minutes pour trouver un message qui lui permette de trouver le dossier sans pour autant qu'il soit au courant de tout. Enfin, je lui envoie le SMS.

« Salut Dean ! Excuse-moi de te contacter si tôt mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, me sortir un vieux dossier sur une disparition sur Boston i peu près 35 ans, il est classé à ? Merci. S'il te plaît, dépose le chez Maura le plus vite possible et, surtout, ne l'ouvre pas. »

Un fois le message parti, je remonte dans ma voiture. Mais je n'arrive pas à démarrer la voiture et m'effondre en larmes sur le volant. Combien de temps je reste là ? Je n'en sais rien. Comment j'arrive chez Maura en un seul morceau ? Je ne sais pas plus. Je suis passée en mode automatique et ce n'est que lorsque je me glisse sous les draps en sous vêtements à côté de la beauté fatale qui partage ma vie que je reconnecte.

Comme d'habitude, Maura se colle à moi dès que je suis installée et j'en profite pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer plus près encore et la protéger. Sa présence m'apaise mais cela ne suffit pas à me calmer totalement. J'ai toujours montré une facette de moi qui me fait paraître forte et, dans notre relation, c'est moi le mec qui protège Maura. Mais pour une fois, je regrette réellement Casey et son attitude protectrice. Malgré la couverture, j'ai froid dans le dos. Même si je sais que je suis en lieu sûre, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un va me poignarder entre les deux omoplates. J'aimerais tellement que des bras forts me prennent avec douceur pour me protéger des problèmes de la vie, qu'un torse chaud se colle à mon dos pour me rassurer et me dire que je ne suis pas seule face à mes démons.

Bien sûr, Maura est là et je sais qu'elle est prête à tout pour m'aider mais au fond de moi, je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me confier, c'est mon rôle de la protéger pas le contraire. Une première goutte d'eau salée glisse sur ma joue en silence et, bien vite, ses consœurs la rejoignent. Ce n'est plus la nouvelle d'une sœur qui me secoue mais l'absence de soutient pour combattre cette nouvelle épreuve. Même si je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai et que plein de personnes sont prêtes à m'aider.

Je ne sais pas si je me suis assoupie ou, simplement, que mes idées m'ont menée dans un univers lointain mais quand mon portable vibre une fois de plus, je reviens brutalement sur terre. Je regarde le message de Dean après avoir vérifié que les deux amours de ma vie dorment profondément. Il passera vers 8 heures, j'ai donc une bonne heure à tuer et bien entendu, après une telle nuit, je ne peux pas dormir. A côté de moi, Maura commence à bouger en douceur, dans quelques minutes, elle ouvrira ses yeux envoûtant sur le monde avec une lueur de bonheur. Ce qu'il me laisse le temps de préparer un bon petit-déjeuner, alors, une fois de plus, je sors de notre lit chaud.

Je ne suis pas une reine de la cuisine et mon niveau est loin d'égaler celui de Maura, mais quand je vois sa cuisine pleine de produit frais, je me sens l'âme d'une cuisinière et si dans dix minutes, je n'ai rien de potable, il me restera le temps de faire un sprint jusqu'au fast-food du bout de la rue qui fait de super croissants français. Mais avant d'arriver à cet extrême, j'ai le temps de tester la recette de pancakes de Ma'. Une fois la pâte prête et mise à reposer, je moud le café de ma future femme, je n'ai jamais compris cette lubie du café fraîchement moulu mais si ça peut m'apporter un sourire, je prends. Pour assurer le côté diététique de ce repas matinal, je fais revenir des bananes pour mettre sur les pancakes avant de napper de chocolat. J'en ai l'eau à la bouche rien qu'en y pensant. Une fois les pancakes finit et, ça va de soit, sans leur horrible forme de lapin. Je mets le tout sur un plateau avec une fleur et remonte les escaliers. Le sourire qui illumine le visage de Maura me fait oublier un instant les problèmes de cette nuit mais encore une fois, Dean me les rappelle en sonnant à la porte.

-Salut Jane !

-Salut...

-Ça va ?

-Pas trop et toi ?

-Ça va. Tu veux en parler autour d'un bon repas ?

-Pas cette fois Dean.

-La prochaine peut-être ?

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine, je suis désolée, je suis mère maintenant et Maura me comble entièrement.

Dean est surpris mais il accepte ce refus et s'en va rapidement. Une fois sa voiture partie, je laisse Casey au bon soin de Maura et part m'enfermer dans son bureau pour étudier le dossier de ma sœur. Ma sœur... j'ai encore du mal à l'imaginer. Mais juste au moment où je m'apprête à fermer la porte, le pied de Maura vient coincer le battant.

-Jane, si dans quatre heures, tu n'es pas sortie de cette pièce, je défonce la porte.

-Pardon ?

-Je te connais et depuis cette nuit, tu m'as à peine adressée la parole. Tu as passé plus de trois heures chez ta mère et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit mais ça t'a mit dans un état second. Je veux pas te perdre dans un dossier quelconque.

-Je me perds pas Maur', je retrouve ma famille.

-...

Je referme la porte, je n'arrive même pas à annoncer la nouvelle à Maura. Cette simple discussion me remet un petit peu d'aplomb et c'est le cœur encore bien lourd que je me lance dans le dossier peu épais du FBI sur Amanda Rizzoli, ma sœur. Après deux heures de lecture, j'arrive à la fin de l'enquête avec le sentiment que les hommes chargés de celle-ci ont fait un bon boulot. Aucun élément n'a été oublié et toutes les pistes ont été étudiées jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est que lorsque je referme le dossier, qu'un petit papier s'envole. C'est un carton d'invitation pour l'enterrement de ma sœur. Après trois ans de recherches, mes parents ont préféré avoir un lieu de recueillement, je les comprends, beaucoup de familles de soldats ou de disparus enterrent des tombes vides. Malgré le message de maman m'annonçant qu'Amanda est toujours vivante, je ressens le besoin d'aller voir la tombe de ma sœur. Alors, je laisse un message pour Maura et part pour un des cimetières de Boston.

En chemin, j'achète quelques fleurs. Lorsque je me gare, je vois Kate sortir du lieu. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux pas non plus lui dire les raisons de ma présence dans ce sanctuaire, alors, j'attends qu'elle soit partie avant de m'avancer au milieu des allées. Il me faut pas plus de deux minutes avant de trouver la bonne pierre tombale. Elle est très simplement gravée :

« Amanda Rizzoli

1972-1979

_Avec tout notre amour, où que tu sois._ »

Juste face à sa tombe, il y a un vieux chêne contre lequel je m'adosse. Je sors d'une de mes poches Jane, la poupée de ma sœur. Et je commence à imaginer ma sœur, quelle taille aura-t-elle, quels seront ses goûts, etc... C'est la nuit qui me ramène au présent. Alors, après avoir replacé mes fleurs, je repars. Tout à coup la radio crache une information qui arrête mon cœur.

« Flash info en direct de New-York, une alerte à la bombe a entraîné la mise en place d'un périmètre de sécurité d'un kilomètre de rayon au tour d'Independance Park. Une jeune femme disparue il y a 38 ans serait responsable de l'évacuation de tout le quartier. Le FBI, actuellement sur place, qui négocie depuis le milieu de la nuit aurait fait venir les parents de Boston d'après nos informateurs. En attendant, Saint-James Hospital et tous les immeubles entre South Street, la route n°1, Market Street et Mc Carter Highway sont évacués par les autorités. John McGorg pour Boston News. »


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre, je comptais le mettre en ligne dimanche et ainsi faire deux posts réguliers par semaine. Mais l'absence de réaction m'a fait réfléchir, en effet après ma première fiction où j'avais le droit à deux ou trois reviews par chapitre, atteindre péniblement trois reviews, cinq following et un favoris sur quatre posts m'interroge. Cette suite est-elle plus mauvaise? Je ne sais pas, en tout cas je vais réduire le nombre de post puisque vous êtes peu nombreux à attendre les chapitres de cette fiction. Pour ceux qui me suivent quand même, ne vous inquiétez pas, je la finirais, mais il se peut que je réduise encore la fréquence si un silence persiste au niveau des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture quand même!**

* * *

« Flash info en direct de New-York, une alerte à la bombe a entraîné la mise en place d'un périmètre de sécurité de 1 kilomètre de rayon au tour d'Independance Park. Une jeune femme disparue il y a 38 ans serait responsable de l'évacuation de tout le quartier. Le FBI, actuellement sur place, qui négocie depuis le milieu de la nuit aurait fait venir les parents de Boston d'après nos informateurs. En attendant, Saint-James Hospital et tous les immeubles entre South Street, la route n°1, Market Street et Mc Carter Highway sont évacués par les autorités. John McGorg pour Boston News. »

Mon cœur loupe quelques battements, c'est d'Amanda dont on parle, je le sais, je le sens. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je change de direction et me dirige le plus rapidement vers mon appartement. Les mots de McGorg résonne dans ma tête. Arrivée au pied de mon immeuble, je descends de la voiture avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Mon appartement est presque vide, il faut dire que depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, je vis à 90% chez Maura, d'abord par manque d'autonomie puis pour Casey. Je pense sincèrement à vendre ce logement mais j'ai du mal, c'est mon chez moi. Ce soir, je suis heureuse d'avoir ce lieu sans personne pour m'attendre et un sac prêt à partir.

Une fois le sac dans la voiture et une petite douche rapide, je repars vers chez Maura. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai besoin de la voir même si je sais que c'est la seule et unique personne qui peut me retenir d'aller à New-York malgré mon envie viscérale de voir Amanda. Amanda... Un prénom qui sonne étrangement dans ma tête comme si il était familier tout en étant parfaitement inconnu. Je m'arrête devant le 1123. La lumière m'indique que ma future épouse mijote un bon petit plat que je ne pourrai pas goûter. J'entraperçois sa silhouette si belle, je devine Casey dans son parc par les multiples regards qu'elle jette dans cette direction.

Je sors enfin de la voiture, il faut que je rentre, j'ai besoin de récupérer ma plaque et mon pistolet que j'ai laissés dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, sinon je ne pourrai jamais approcher ma sœur... Mon cœur s'accélère une fois de plus à cette idée, j'ai une sœur. Mon bras se lève et hésite avant de se rabaisser, ce petit manège dur un certain moment. Finalement, je n'ai pas le courage, je sens ma volonté s'atténuer, si je croise le regard de Maura, jamais je ne partirai et louperai peut-être l'unique occasion de voir Amanda. Je regarde ma voiture et me retourne pour la rejoindre, lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'une porte que l'on déverrouille se fait entendre. Maura est là, elle m'attendait. Mon cœur se calme un peu à cette idée. Je la regarde, ses yeux me posent la question silencieusement.

-Désolé pour le retard Maur', je dois repartir pour New-York.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'alerte à la bombe ?

Je sens la crainte de celle que j'aime dans sa question, je voudrais tellement lui dire que non, ça n'a rien voir avec le danger annoncé à la radio, mais je ne me résous pas à lui mentir et hoche la tête.

-Jane, pense à Casey, tu es en arrêt maternité pas en vacances, ne va pas risquer ta vie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Cavanaugh t'a appelé si il avait besoin de renfort...

-Maur'.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas Cavanaugh qui t'envoie ? Alors qui ?

-Personne mon amour.

-Mais pourquoi y vas-tu, comptons nous tellement peu pour toi que tu risques ta vie dès que tu peux ?

-Maura ! Arrête de dire des bêtises, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie mais jamais je me mettrais en danger si j'en ai pas l'obligation.

-Alors pourquoi ? Me demande Maura les larmes aux yeux.

-...Ma sœur...

-Quoi !?

-C'est ma sœur la personne avec qui le FBI négocie.

-Tu n'as pas de sœur.

-Je croyais jusqu'à l'appel de cette nuit, dis-je en m'effondrant en larmes, Maura me rattrapes in extremis.

-C'est merveilleux !

-Non, elle risque de finir en miette, Maura.

Le silence qui suit est lourd, je vois bien que ma beauté fatale est perdue et ne sait pas quoi dire pour me consoler. Finalement, elle me laisse passer et je m'effondre dans l'entrée. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrive à me relever et me dirige vers Maura qui range tous ses plats dans des boites en plastique.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Si tu pars à New-York, moi aussi.

-Maur'... Et Casey ?

-Il vient avec nous, je le laisserais à Angela, elle doit déjà être là-bas.

-Mais ton repas ?

-On le mangera en route.

-Sais-tu que tu es merveilleuse ?

-Tu me le dis tellement souvent que je vais finir par y croire Jane.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Nous nous embrassons et ce baiser me rebooste. Pendant que je prépare le sac de notre fils et récupère ma plaque et mon arme, ma future épouse installe Casey dans son siège en le faisant rire. Mon cerveau tourne à fond, j'ai envie, voir besoin, de la présence de Maura et Casey à mes côtés dans ce tournant de ma vie mais dois-je les mettre en danger pour autant ? Non, bien sûr que non. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, j'arrive à la conclusion qu'une fois arrivée à New-York, je laisserais Casey à ses grands-parents et Maura restera avec eux, et si elle n'est pas d'accord, alors elle sera confinée dans le camion, loin du danger. Je finis de placer toutes nos affaires dans la voiture et rejoins Maur' à l'avant et l'embrasse tendrement, elle doit sentir ma douleur et ma peine puisqu'elle me sert dans ses bras. Cette étreinte est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin et je m'abandonne complètement à celle que j'aime tant. Alors que je tends le bras pour ouvrir la portière, Maura m'en empêche avec une force que je ne lui connais pas.

-... ?

-Tu n'es pas en état de conduire Jane.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas ça sur les longs trajets ?

-Oui mais tu dois dormir et je sais bien qu'une fois arrivée à New-York tu n'y penseras même pas. Alors, je conduis, tu dors !

-Tu sais que je t'aime très fort, toi.

-Pas autant que moi, pas autant que moi...

Nous nous embrassons une fois de plus et je fais le tour de la voiture à reculons. Mais avant que Maura ait sortit la voiture de l'allée, j'ai déjà rejoins les bras de Morphée, comme toujours, elle avait raison. Même si c'est le génie le plus bête que je connaisse, elle reste un génie et surtout quelqu'un d'attentive qui m'aime, j'ai encore du mal à croire que cela est possible.

Lorsque je me réveille trois heures plus tard, nous roulons sur la voie rapide vers les buildings de la grande pomme. Les rayons de soleils nous saluent et se reflètent sur les tours. Maura me sourit et je lui donne un sourire en retour.

-C'est New-York ? La question est absurde mais j'ai besoin d'une confirmation devant la beauté de la ville.

-Oui, officiellement City of New York, autrement connue sous les noms et abréviations de New York Cityou NYC, est la plus grande ville des États-Unis et l'une des plus importantes du continent américain. Elle se situe dans le Nord-Est des Etats-Unis, sur la côte atlantique, à l'extrémité sud-est de l'État de New York. La ville de New York se compose de cinq arrondissements appelés _boroughs_ : Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, le Bronx et Staten Island. Ses habitants s'appellent les New-Yorkais.

-Je sais tout cela, mais c'était tellement beau que j'avais l'impression d'être au Paradis.

-Le Paradis n'existe pas Jane, ce n'est qu'une invention biblique.

-Maura...

-Pardon.

-Tu es toute excusée.


	5. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous! Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment du bien. Pour répondre à Virginie.L, la rencontre de Jane et Amanda ne se fait pas dans ce chapitre mais promis dans le prochain. J'espère que vous laisserez encore des reviews sur ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

New-York City est vraiment une ville extraordinaire, même en habitant à moins de quatre heures de route, c'est la première fois que je viens ici et la différence avec Boston est frappante. Malgré l'heure matinale, six heures, les routes sont déjà bien chargées mais la circulation reste fluide et nous arrivons plus rapidement que ce que j'avais imaginé devant le cordon de sécurité.

Maura gare la voiture et je vois un des officiers en uniforme s'approcher de nous. Je me retourne vers Maura et je lis dans son regard de la crainte et de l'amour, ce mélange de sentiments me rappelle violemment une certaine soirée d'hiver et les larmes me montent aux yeux. La douleur physique et morale qui me traverse m'oblige à baisser les yeux et porter ma main sur mon épaule cicatrisée. En un instant, repassent devant mon regard tous les souvenirs de cette nuit d'horreur. Je me suis tendue lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de Maura et l'absence de gestes et de paroles réconfortantes de la part de celle que j'aime m'indique qu'elle a compris ce à quoi je pensais. Finalement, je brise le silence une fois que j'ai confiance en ma voix :

-Peux-tu t'occuper d'appeler ma mère pour qu'elle s'occupe de Casey, s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr. Jane, s'il te plaît, écoute moi, avant de foncer dans la gueule du loup, fais attention à toi. On a besoin de toi dans nos vies. Je ne ceux pas élever un orphelin car tu as fait une connerie !

-Je te le promets, Maura. Pourrais-tu rester soit en dehors du périmètre soit dans le camion du commandement, s'il te plaît ? Je serais plus à l'aise en te sachant en sécurité. Je sais que je ne te le montre pas beaucoup en ce moment mais je t'aime passionnément.

-Je t'aime, Jane, et j'apprends à te comprendre sans un mot donc je pense connaître les raisons de ton action malgré le danger. Mais toi, tu dois mettre ça, si tu veux que je respecte notre accord, dit-elle en me tendant un gilet pare-balle.

Je prends l'objet des mains de Maura me rappelant une autre discussion que j'ai longtemps repassé dans ma tête- « Même toi tu sembles forte avec un gilet Jane ». Je souris à ce souvenir et je sors de la voiture pour faire face à l'officier de la New-York Police Department.

-Excusez moi madame, vous ne pouvez pas rester là. Si vous êtes journaliste, rendez-vous sur South Street, les conférences se déroulent là-bas.

-Merci de l'information monsieur l'agent mais je ne suis pas journaliste, je luis réponds.

Puis je mets mon gilet pare-balle et place bien en vue ma plaque de flic et mon holster sur ma ceinture avant de vérifier mon arme comme tout bon policier se doit de faire. En voyant mon pistolet, l'officier a automatiquement mis sa main à la ceinture mais la vue de ma plaque a arrêté son geste même s'il reste sur la défensive.

-Lieutenant de la Brigade Criminelle de la Boston Police Department, Jane Rizzoli, dis-je en tendant une main qu'il me serre après avoir légèrement hésité.

-Vous êtes bien loin de votre secteur lieutenant Rizzoli.

-Je sais mais je dois voir l'agent Reagan. J'ai des informations qui vont l'intéresser.

-Je veux bien vous croire mais je vais être obligé de vous annoncer, Lieutenant. Veuillez vous présenter en moins de dix minutes au camion de commandement dans la troisième rue à droite à partir d'ici. Sinon nous serions obligés de vous chercher et vous sortir du périmètre par la force, s'il le faut, par question de sécurité.

-Faites votre travail car vous le faîtes bien, je parlerais de vous à votre supérieur si je le croise. Quel est votre nom ?

-Merci Madame, je suis l'officier Esposito du 99ième. Je vous annonce.

-C'est avec plaisir, je sais reconnaître un bon flic quand j'en vois un devant moi, et ici, c'est le cas.

Il me sourit et s'écarte pour m'annoncer sur sa radio pendant que je récupère la poupée de ma sœur, c'est mon pass d'entrée pour voir ma sœur. Après un dernier regard pour Maura et Casey, je passe devant l'officier Esposito et m'avance dans la rue silencieuse. Le contraste avec le reste de la ville est frappant. Plus un seul bruit ne me parvient, le temps semble s'être arrêté. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai jusqu'à ce que je croise la première rue perpendiculaire, une caserne est installée dans la rue avec tous les camions qui sont prêts à intervenir, les ambulances d'un côté et les véhicules pour combattre le feu de l'autre. Les pompiers sont dans leurs véhicules les porteset les vestes ouvertes à cause de la chaleur. Je les admire car ils doivent être sur le qui-vive depuis hier, même s'ils ont dû être remplacés, leurs nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve-Ainsi que ceux de leur famille- me souffle une petite voix. Je les salue de la tête et continue seule sur la grande avenue. La rue suivante, c'est le même manège mais, cette fois-ci, ce sont les démineurs qui attendent. Ils sont tous en pantalon, leurs équipement, casques et tenues, sont rangés, alignés sur le trottoir et prêt à être utilisé. Deux des démineurs semblent s'amuser avec un robot que je devine bourré de capteurs, l'ensemble de l'équipe est super détendue comparé aux hommes du feu, c'est impressionnant et un peu inquiétant. Juste après cette réflexion, j'aperçois un officier de l'armée, je comprends mieux, les hommes ce sont des militaires aguerris qui ont dû faire la guerre en Irak ou, peut-être même et, en Afghanistan, ils ont donc des facultés pour occulter le danger.

Tout à coup, un soldat se retourne et l'espace d'un instant, je vois Casey face à moi. Mon cœur loupe quelques battements avant que la raison me revienne et que je reparte en avant vers mon futur avec ma sœur. A l'intersection suivante, je tourne à droite, le rythme de mon cœur s'accélère à la vue du camion de commandement. L'appréhension me gagne à chacun de mes pas, l'agent Reagan ne voulait pas me voir, je ne suis pas censée connaître l'ensemble du dossier et des membres de l'équipe, je n'ai rien à faire ici. En parallèle, je sens que ma place est ici, à New-York à l'intérieur, ou pas, de ce camion mais dans le périmètre qui encercle ma sœur.

Tout doucement, je m'approche de la porte à l'arrière, autour de moi, la rue est vide en dehors du semi-remorque du FBI stationnant au milieu de la chaussée. Je lève mon poing et frappe trois coups énergétiques contre le blindage. La seconde d'après, la porte est ouverte et un homme de type caucasien et de taille moyenne portant une veste du FBI sur les épaules me fait face. Son regard est empli de colère mais une lueur d'espoir brille au fond de cette noirceur. Mon instinct me crie que l'agent Reagan est devant moi et qu'il ne va pas tarder à me passer une sacrée beuglante.

-Entrez en vitesse, Rizzoli !

Aïe, ça va chauffer!- sa voix m'indique que mon intuition ne se trompait pas, mais surtout le ton était réellement autoritaire, comme j'ai horreur des fédéraux qui se croient meilleurs que les policiers. J'ai l'impression d'avoir devant moi un Cavanaugh des mauvais jours. Je prends sur moi et ravale ma remarque acerbe et le suit sans un bruit. Les murs du véhicule sont couverts d'écrans, un agent est assis devant l'un d'entre eux et je l'entends dire dans un micro pour le compte-rendu.

-7h30, arrivée du détective Jane Rizzoli de la Boston Police Department et sœur du sujet. L'agent Reagan la prend en charge et lui explique a procédure mis en œuvre.

L'agent Reagan ne va rien m'apprendre du tout, j'ai malheureusement eu « l'honneur » de travailler avec le FBI soit sur des affaires de kidnapping soit sur des affaires de terrorisme avec des hommes prêt à mourir alors que leurs religions prônent paix et tolérance. Les deux choses qui ont pu empêcher les hommes de Reagan de tuer ma sœur sont soit que la bombe qu'elle menace de faire exploser peut raser un bloc et que sa mort déclenche directement la bombe soit qu'ils ne savent pas encore où le C4 est caché, une fois de plus, la vie de ma sœur leur est nécessaire pour la trouver. Donc ce n'est que d'une oreille distraite que j'écoute les explications de l'agent du FBI qui essaye de me perdre avec des mots techniques. Mais j'ai l'habitude des discours Wikidiens de Maura alors, je me permets même de faire une remarque sur l'un des mots qu'il utilise à tort. Après cette intervention, le regard de l'agent Reagan sur moi change légèrement, la jalousie. C'est donc un peu sèchement qu'il me demande.

-Que pensez-vous pouvoir nous apporter détective Rizzoli ?

-La féminité que vous n'avez pas dans votre équipe.

-Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il n'y a pas de femme dans cette équipe ?

-Je le sais, comme je sais aussi que vous n'étiez pas loin de la correctionnelle, la dernière fois.

Une fois que j'aurais sauvé ma sœur, j'appellerai Dean pour le remercier des informations qu'il m'a données sur Reagan.

-Comment... ? D'accord, allez-y puisque vous rêvez de perdre la vie héroïquement. Mais vous porterez cette oreillette et vous m'obéissez ainsi qu'à mes hommes.

-Accordé.

Après cinq minutes de marche, je me retrouve devant le bâtiment, face à mon destin. Mes pensées s'envolent vers Casey, Maura, Casey Jr, Ma', Frankie, Tommy et les autres.

PAN !

Un coup de feu me ramène sur terre.


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai longtemps hésité sur la tournure à donner à l'entretien de Jane avec Amanda, mais je me tais et n'en dit pas plus. En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Mes pensées reviennent rapidement à la réalité et je remercie mon instinct de flic et mes heures d'entraînement qui m'ont jetée à terre sans que je m'en rende compte. Je fais rapidement le checking de mon corps avant de signaler à haute voix pour l'ensemble de l'équipe sache que je vais bien par le biais de mon oreillette. Après le rapport de trois RAS distinct, j'entends deux voix crier dans mon oreille.

-Mark Ed ! Au rapport, crie l'agent Reagan.

-Jane tu vas bien ?

-Maura ! Oui, je vais bien. Reagan, où étaient positionnés vos hommes, je vais les chercher.

-Ils sont dans la cave. Ed ! Mark ! Répondez !

Je m'élance dans la maison, l'arme devant moi. Je sais grâce au rapport de l'agent du FBI que la maison était vide mais que leur homme avait fuit par le n'ai donc pas à protéger mes arrières. Je suis rapidement face à une porte donnant sur un escalier en bois. Le temps d'attraper ma lampe au fond de ma poche, je fais la rapide prière de ne pas trouver un corps étendu sur un sol en terre battue en bas. Puis je descends.

Arrivée en bas, j'ai le plaisir de sentir sous mes pieds le béton froid. Ensuite, j'aperçois un des hommes de Reagan tandis que son coéquipier commence un massage cardiaque. Merde ! Après avoir vérifié l'ensemble de la cave, je signale les deux hommes à leur supérieur et m'avance vers eux. Malgré le bruit de mes pas résonant dans la pièce, l'agent du FBI se retourne d'un seul coup lorsque je pose ma main sur son épaule. Rapidement, il voit mon insigne et se remet à masser son collègue.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu à l'agent Reagan depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Qui ? A Tom. Je ne sais pas, j'ai du perdre mon oreillette.

-Allez la chercher, je continue. Reagan, prévenez les pompiers, nous avons un blessé.

Alors que je reprends le massage, quelque chose m'interpelle. La chaleur du corps, ou plutôt, l'absence de chaleur. Sans attendre, j'arrache le T-shirt et ce que je vois m'horrifie, une bonne partie du torse de l'homme est bleu.

-Maura ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Oui Jane. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu te souviens de l'état de ta jambe dans l'affaire Rachelle Lawson ? Ben là, c'est presque la moitié de son torse qui semble mort.

-Merde. Tu vas devoir l'inciser. Tu as quelque chose de tranchant sur toi ?

-Non.

-Règle numéro neuf : « Toujours avoir un couteau sur soi », dit Ed en m'en tendant un.

-Merci. Je fais quoi maintenant Maur' ?

-Tu vas faire une entaille d'une quinzaine de centimètres sur son flanc à peu près au milieu de la tâche. Puis masse sa poitrine de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Ne t'arrête pas de couper si tu ne vois pas apparaître de sang sauf si tu es en bas de la tâche, d'accord ?

-Je ne sais...

-Rizzoli ! Je vous interdit de toucher à mon homme, les pompiers sont là dans deux minutes.

-Maur' ? D'après Ed, il est inconscient depuis quarante trois secondes.

-Il ne tiendra pas Jane, il faut l'inciser.

-J'y vais.

-Surtout pas Rizzoli !

-Spike comme en Afghanistan.

-Ok Ed, je te fais confiance.

Celui-ci me fait signe de continuer et prend mon oreillette, modifie mon canal et me la repose.

-Merci.

-Jane, il va falloir des serviettes propres.

-J'y vais.

-Merci Ed. Maura, je vais y aller, maintenant !

-Je suis avec toi mon amour.

Tout doucement, j'approche la lame du flanc gauche de Mark en tremblant légèrement. Mais dès que le tranchant touche la peau, mes tremblements s'arrêtent. Lentement, je trace une ligne, longue et presque droite. Au départ, ce n'est qu'un fin trait rouge puis après environ dis centimètres, le sang s'écoule enfin. Doucement, je pose mon outil sur le sol et délicatement, je commence à expulser le sang. Ed revient avec des serviettes et s'assure de nettoyer de temps en temps son coéquipier. A la demande de Maura, je relance le massage cardiaque. Lorsque les pompiers arrivent, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé deux heures alors que ma montre m'indique que seulement deux minutes se sont écoulées. Il suffit d'un seul choc au défibrillateur pour que Mark se réveille et qu'un poids se lève de mon corps.

Après dix minutes, les sauveteurs sortent avec l'agent suivit d'Ed qui doit faire son rapport. Je profite de la salle de bain pour me laver les mains et le visage. Maura ne me parle plus, elle a compris que j'avais besoin de silence pour me répondre. En effet, même si tout s'est bien déroulé, je n'aime pas avoir les mains dans le sang. Finalement, j'entends un signe de vie de sa part :

-Tu as été parfaite.

-Merci. Dites moi Docteur Isles, il me semble vous avoir entendu jurer.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Et pas un seul mot scientifique, tu es malade Maura ?

-Non, seulement j'essayais de ne pas te stresser.

-Merci.

-Ed me signale que tu peux repasser sur le canal un.

-Lieutenant Rizzoli -Agent Reagan, il ne m'avait pas manqué celui-là- je crois que je dois vous remercier – il le fera moins lorsque j'aurais remis mon rapport à son supérieur- Le reste de mon équipe vous attend pour votre entretien avec le sujet.

-Merci.

Je viens seulement de sauver un de ses hommes, quelle amabilité. Après avoir remis mon gilet et vérifié mon arme, je me dirige vers le première étage et ma sœur. Deux hommes m'attendent en haut de l'escalier. Le plus grand prend la parole :

-Comme vous le savez, votre sœur est réfugiée dans sa chambre et elle refuse de voir qui que ce soit. Vous lui parlerez donc du couloir, tout en restant derrière nous, pour votre sécurité. C'est clair ?

-Parfaitement.

-Alors allons-y.

Les agents se placent épaule contre épaule et à mon signal, démarrent. Nous arrivons devant la porte de la chambre rapidement, trop rapidement à mon goût. J'inspire un grand coup et me lance :

-Amanda ?

-Je ne veux parler à personne ! Je veux voir Alex !

-C'est l'homme qui l'a kidnappé, me glisse Ed à l'oreille.

-Je sais bien, malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où il est. Mais je voudrais qu'on discute toutes les deux en attendant qu'il revienne. D'accord ?

-Vous n'êtes pas du FBI ?

-Vous avez raison, je suis de la police de Boston. Mais vous pouvez me tutoyer.

-Que faîtes-vous ici ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une personne incroyable, j'ai voulu vous rencontrez.

-VOUS MENTEZ !

-D'accord, d'accord, vous avez raison. On ne m'a rien dit sur vous, mais je veux vous rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Est-ce qu'elle est belle ?

La question semble venir d'un enfant, pourtant ma sœur est sensée avoir 42 ans. C'est avec prudence que je lui réponds.

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas encore de fin. Mais le début est plutôt beau. Pourquoi ?

-Alex me raconte que des histoires d'horreur. La guerre, les crimes, la police corrompue, pourtant vous ne semblez pas corrompue...

-Jane, je m'appelle Jane Rizzoli.

-Jane.

-Et non, je ne suis pas corrompue, je peux vous le promettre.

-Alors raconte moi ton histoire. S'il te plaît.

-Il y a près de quarante ans, il vivait à Boston une petite famille très heureuse. Le père était plombier, la mère gardait sa petite fille adorée en attendant la seconde qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Malheureusement, un jour, alors que la petite fille jouait dans le jardin avec sa poupée, sa mère s'endormit et quand elle se réveilla, la petite fille avait disparu. Pendant des années, ils la cherchèrent sans jamais la trouver ?

-Mais c'est horrible.

-Oui, mais la suite est mieux. Sa petite sœur, celle que sa mère attendait, était devenu policier et un beau jour, elle retrouva sa sœur et elles purent enfin se rencontrer et vivre heureuse en famille.

-Alors elle a une fin ton histoire.

-Oui celle que je rêverais voir accomplir.

-Comment ça ?

-La petite sœur, c'est moi. Je n'ai jamais connu ma grande sœur.

-C'est triste.

-Non parce qu'aujourd'hui, je l'ai retrouvée.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Cours la retrouver.

-C'est ce que j'ai fais, c'est vous Amanda, ma sœur.

-CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Je n'ai pas de sœur. Mes parents m'ont laissée à Alex pour qu'il me protège. C'est ce qu'il a fait !

-Amanda, je vous dis la vérité.

-C'est FAUX, SORTEZ, je ne veux plus vous voir.

Les deux hommes de Reagan commencent à reculer, malgré ma réticence, ils gagnent le combat silencieux et nous retournons sur le palier. Sans un mot, sans un regard, j'enlève mon oreillette et m'en vais. J'ai échoué... J'ai signé son arrêt de mort. J'étais sa dernière carte. Peu à peu, les larmes glissent sur mes joues, j'erre dans le périmètre, l'absence de foule ne m'aide pas à me ressaisir. Finalement, je m'assois sur le bord d'un trottoir et enlève mon gilet.

Mon esprit est envahi de questions. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal fait ? Elle s'est mise à me tutoyer toute seule, j'avais établi un contact. Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas trop forcée ? Pourquoi devrait-elle mourir aujourd'hui alors qu'elle a passé sa vie sans connaître l'amour ? Je ne mérite pas de vivre, pas sans elle, sans qu'elle n'est connue le bonheur. Je fais tout mal, j'ai blessée la femme que j'aime, j'ai blessée ma sœur, ma mère et tant d'autres. Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pour faire du mal autour de moi ? Alors autant ne pas vivre-je sors mon arme de son étui- j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir ma place sur cette terre. Il faut que j'arrête avec ça- je joue avec mon pistolet, lentement- Ma vie est un ramassis d'erreur à commencer mon histoire avec Maura-je lève l'arme vers ma tempe- il n'y a personne, ici, et ils ne vont pas me chercher tout de suite, je vais faire ça proprement, sans lettre, ça ferait encore plus souffrir les gens que j'aime-tout doucement, j'arme la chambre, mon doigt tremble lorsqu'il s'appuie contre la détente.

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas tout de suite, sinon pas de suite! Petit jeu pour les impatiens, il y a quatre références à d'autres séries américaines, comme "Esposito" la dernière fois. Ceux et celles qui les trouvent tous auront le droit en avant première au début du prochain chapitre!**

**Bonne chance!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Salut à tous! Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, je sais, je suis sadique. Juste pour ceux qui ont tenté le petit jeu, je donne les bonnes réponses.**

**Ed = Flashpoint  
****Reagan = Blue blood  
****Règle numéro 9 = NCIS  
****Amanda = American wifes**

**Voilà, pour ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court parce que j'ai un peu de mal avec la suite.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Ne faîtes pas ça !

Par pur réflexe, j'abaisse mon arme et passe le cran de sécurité. Puis tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix, j'aperçois Ed qui marche vers moi le souffle court. Le silence qu'il a fait exploser par son injonction reprend peu à peu ses droits dans la rue. Il vient s'asseoir à mes côtés et délicatement, comme il le ferait avec un sujet instable, me retire mon arme des mains et la pose de l'autre côté de lui. Les larmes ont arrêté de couler depuis un certain temps mais elles ont dû laisser des traces car il me tend un mouchoir pour m'essuyer le visage. Prenant conscience que je peux bouger, j'ôte mon gilet pare-balle avec plaisir. Ed n'ajoute rien, il attend que je parle, que je me livre à lui. Je suis, à la fois contente, de ne pas être forcée à parler et en même temps, je me dis que si personne ne me force, jamais je ne parlerais malgré le besoin de me libérer, quelle paradoxe !

-Je ne vais pas vous forcer à me parler mais sachez que suis une oreille attentive et ce qui se passe entre nous depuis l'instant où je vous ai vu et celui où vous déciderez de m'accompagner au camion restera entre nous. Ni rapport, ni supérieur, ni votre amie ne sauront au courant.

-Lisez vous dans les pensées agent Ed ?

-Non, mais j'ai un grand nombre de missions à mon actif, je sais faire la part des choses entre ce qui est essentiel dans un compte rendu et ce qui ne l'est pas. De plus, j'ai appris à lire les expressions sur un visage, le vôtre transpire la peur et le doute, j'essaye de vous mettre en confiance pour éviter les erreurs.

-Et ça marche, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire avec Amanda, la mettre plus en confiance. Découvrir l'emplacement de la bombe et, ensuite, lui apprendre la vérité...

-Ce que vous avez fait avec votre sœur était parfait. Vous avez essayé de ne pas lui révéler tout de suite les raisons de votre présence, mais elle a découvert le mensonge. Votre réaction est la plus censée que nous pouvons avoir, beaucoup de personnes se serraient entêtées dans des mensonges de plus en plus gros et la vérité devient fatale. Vous avez fait ce que l'on nous apprend en premier : ne pas mentir à un sujet.

-En parlant de règles, d'où vient celle que vous avez énoncé dans la cave ? La numéro neuf, je crois.

-De mon instructeur chez les marines, un homme extraordinaire qui est et restera comme un second père pour moi. Il a un tas de règles.

-Je vois, donc, selon vous, j'ai bien agis ?

-Oui, vous avez prouvé qu'un dialogue était possible. Vous nous avez appris que votre sœur a été formaté pas son ravisseur ce qui a développé un syndrome de Stockholm et que ce formatage a été rude, qu'il l'a privée de son enfance. D'ailleurs, c'est sur cette corde que votre amie va tenter de l'aider.

-Mon amie ? Maura ? Que fait-elle là-bas, elle n'est pas apte à aller sur le terrain !?

-Bien sûr, j'ai moi même vérifié. Elle a passé les tests d'aptitudes pour une affaire sous couverture. L'affaire...

-...où j'ai fini par tirer sur Patrick Doyle, son père. Merde ! Merde ! Quelle idée de con j'ai eu !

-Elle était volontaire. Et puis elle sera couverte par mes coéquipiers, au moins jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

-Oui... Comment ça ? Jusqu'à la porte ! Et après ?

-On se calme, elle a un gilet- encore heureux- elle pense que nous stressons votre sœur par notre présence et comme elle a des diplômes de psychologie supérieurs aux nôtres, l'agent Reagan n'a pas pu la contredire. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour elle mais je dois avouer que je suis heureux que quelqu'un arrive à lui fermer le clapet.

Je souris à cette remarque, apparemment mon rapport sera plutôt bien pris par l'équipe, c'est déjà cela.

-Je retourne au camion, il faut que je la vois avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise !

-Trop tard, ils arrivent à la chambre. Mais rentrons, nous serons mieux là-bas.

-Merci, juste une dernière question, pourquoi m'avez vous cherchée ? Généralement, au FBI, on oublie les flics avec lesquels on travaille.

-Pour Mark, et parce que j'aime pas les cadavres. Vous en avez évité un, je rends la pareille.

Je me relève et tend une main à Ed qui l'accepte et que je relève. Mais au moment de récupérer mon arme, il m'arrête et la prend pour la ranger à sa hanche. Puis il me fait signe de remettre mon oreillette, ce que je fais et immédiatement, j'entends la voix de Maura.

-Bonjour Amanda, je peux t'appeler Amanda ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais plus voir de policier ni d'agent.

-Je ne suis ni agent, ni policier.

-Vous êtes quoi alors ?

-Médecin, médecin légiste.

-Vous dépecez les cadavres ?

-Entre autre, je dirais plus que je livre les secrets des personnes qui n'ont pas eu la chance de le faire.

-J'aime bien cette idée.

-Moi aussi, c'est pourquoi je me lève avec le sourire tous les matins pour aller au travail.

-J'aimerais faire la même chose que toi, malheureusement, Alex refuse que je travaille. Tout ce que j'ai le droit de faire en dehors des repas et du ménage c'est d'apprendre à maîtriser les explosifs.

-Pourquoi les explosifs ?

-Je ne sais pas, on doit partir en voyage dans deux semaines, j'allais enfin pouvoir découvrir les plus belles villes du monde.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, Alex a tout prévu, on va aller à Paris, Rome, Londres, Sidney, Washington, Los Angeles.

-C'est un beau programme.

-Oui. Tu as déjà voyagé ?

-Oui, ma mère adoptive est une artiste et je l'ai accompagnée dans la plupart de ses soirées de vernissage.

-Tu as de la chance, …

-Maura. Je m'appelle Maura.

-C'est un joli prénom.

-Merci.

-Tu es gentille Maura, comme l'autre femme de tout à l'heure mais elle racontait n'importe quoi. Elle racontait bien n'importe quoi ?

-Euh.. Oui et non, son histoire est vraie mais.

-Merci. Et toi, tu veux bien me raconter une histoire, une belle histoire ?

-J'ai bien une histoire qui finit bien mais le début est plutôt triste. Voulez-vous l'entendre, Amanda ?

-S'il te plaît.

-Il était une fois...


	8. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous! **

**Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, la première semaine c'est parce que l'inspiration n'était pas de mise et la seconde parce que j'avais pas internet là où je passais mes vacances. En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews et voici ce chapitre tant attendu. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car il répond à la demande de ma bêta qui voulait connaître un élément de ma première histoire que je n'avais pas développé alors je l'ai fait. Si vous avez des questions sur quoique ce soit, je suis à votre disposition et si vous avez des envies aussi, n'hésitez pas m'en faire part.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Parfois le meilleur remède est la parole

-Il était une fois... Ou plutôt un beau jour, je venais de terminer ma dernière autopsie de la journée, une crise cardiaque, rien de très passionnant en somme. C'était en février, le soleil commençait à réchauffer un petit peu les rues de Boston. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas traîné pendant des heures devant mon ordinateur à consulter des sites de vente en ligne, non, exceptionnellement, je voulais rentrer le plus vite possible chez moi pour retrouver la femme de ma vie. C'était le 14, jour de la Saint-Valentin, j'avais été invitée à plusieurs gala par la haute bourgeoisie de la ville, mais je rêvais que d'une chose, être dans les bras puissants de celle que j'aime.

-J'aime bien cette histoire Maura.

-Malheureusement ce n'est que le début.

-Que s'est-il passé alors ?

-J'ai récupéré mes affaires, échangé ma blouse blanche contre ma veste Desigual et j'ai salué de la main mes assistants en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée en me dirigeant vers ma voiture dans le parking de l'immeuble. C'est à cet instant que c'est arrivé.

-Ça va docteur ? Que t'es-t-il arrivée ?

-Oui... Ça va, merci. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture le sourire aux lèvres quand une camionnette s'est arrêtée derrière moi et j'ai senti un mouchoir se poser sur ma bouche et sur mon nez. J'ai immédiatement reconnu l'odeur du chloroforme, je sais bien que son effet est presque instantané mais j'ai eu le temps de réciter mentalement tous ces composés chimiques, les principales affaires où des assassins l'avait utilisé et plein d'autres informations inutiles avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience en basculant en arrière.

-Vous vous êtes fait kidnapper ?

-Effectivement...

-Règle numéro un de la négociation : « Ne JAMAIS mentir à un sujet. ». Putain Rizzoli, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle croit vraiment que cette femme va gober cette histoire à dormir debout ?

-Oui parce que c'est la vérité.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi Rizzoli.

-C'est la vérité chef, ça a fait la une des journaux pendant des semaines, regardez.

Mon rapport va vraiment être salé pour ce mec, non mais pour qui il se prend. N'importe qui en écoutant cette conversation se rendrait compte que Maura est à deux doigts de craquer et de s'effondrer en larmes et ce gars pense qu'elle simule, je serais pas hors de ma juridiction que je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure. Je remercie quand même Ed pour son intervention et me concentre sur la discussion de Maura. Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'elle a vécu. Je suis contente qu'elle le fasse finalement, parler ça fait du bien et je sais de quoi je parle. Mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle le fasse maintenant, elle m'a toujours dit qu'elle ne vouait pas que je découvre cette partie de sa vie. Croit-elle que je ne l'écoute pas ?

-Tu veux vraiment me raconter cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prête.

-Oui, excusez moi Amanda, puis-je sortir trente secondes, je reviens.

-Bien entendu, de toute façon, je ne bougerais pas tant qu'Alex ne sera pas revenu.

-Jane ?

-Oui, mon amour.

-Je t'ai fait promettre un jour de ne jamais chercher à savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant mon enlèvement, mais je pense qu'il est trop tard pour te demander d'arrêter d'écouter ?

-Non, malgré toute ma curiosité, si tu le veux, je coupe mon oreillette.

-Jane... Merci, mais finalement, je préfère que tu saches aussi ce que j'ai vécu, si quelqu'un doit être au courant, c'est toi.

-Merci.

-Jure moi deux choses en échange, s'il te plaît.

-Tout ce que tu veux.

-Quoique tu entendes, n'essaye jamais et par aucun moyen de faire payer mon agresseur pour cela.

-Mouais...

-Jure le, s'il te plaît, meine Liebe.

-Je te le jure. La seconde chose ?

-Attends moi à la sortie, je ne suis pas sûre de faire face au monde seul après mon voyage en enfer.

-Je serais là... Toujours.

-Merci.

-Maura, attends !

-Oui ?

-Ti amo con tutto il cuore.

-Vous allez mieux docteur ?

-Oui, voulez-vous entendre la fin de l'histoire Amanda ?

-Uniquement si vous promettez qu'elle se termine bien.

-Je vous le jure. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur un lit de camp au fin fond d'une cave, je crois que je suis restée dedans pendant quatre ou cinq jours. Je n'ai jamais vu mon kidnappeur pendant ce temps, il s'arrangeait toujours pour me laisser à manger lorsque je dormais. Il devait m'espionner, toujours est-il que après cette période dans la pénombre et l'humidité, je me suis réveillée un matin dans un lit recouvert de draps en soie. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai enfin vu celui qui m'avait kidnappé, il n'a pas la tête d'un tueur et je dirais même qu'il était charmant et que mes discussions avec lui étaient intéressantes...

-Vous l'appréciez ?

-Oui et non. Non car il m'a... changé... et lavé... toutes... les nuits dans mon sommeil... Et... je n'ai jamais su... si... si il... si il avait... fait... autre chose...

-Maura ! Calme toi s'il te plaît, ça va aller, il n'est plus là. Chut, chut... Tout va bien.

Quoi ?! Si je pose la main sur cet enfoiré, il va le regretter. Une fois de plus mes larmes glissent sur mes joues, j'en ai marre ! Putain de sentiments ! Moi qui était l'exemple même de roc m'effondre peu à peu et laisse des inconnus voir mes faiblesses. Merde ! Reprends-toi Jane ! Je passe du tout au tout, les larmes s'arrêtent mais un poing s'abat sur la table devant moi et mes jointures blanchissent sous la force avec laquelle je resserre mes mains. Nous entendons toujours les pleurs de Maura et Amanda qui tente de la réconforter, je crois que je viens de découvrir un nouveau point commun avec ma sœur, l'altruisme. Je comprends mieux le comportement de Maur' aussi, je comprends pourquoi elle a mis des pyjamas au lieu de ses nuisettes en soies après son enlèvement, pourquoi elle mettait plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements quitte à cacher ses jolies formes. La peur.

-Le sujet est en zone verte, il faut l'interpeller maintenant ! John et Tony, go !

-STOP, arrêtez vous ! Elle n'a pas fini, si vous interpeller Amanda maintenant, elle va se refermer et vous ne trouverez jamais la bombe.

-Pour qui vous prenez vous Rizzoli, ce n'est pas votre juridiction je vous rappelle.

-Elle a raison chef !

-Je suis d'accord avec John.

-Moi aussi.

-Peut-être mais moi je réfléchi avant d'agir.

-SORTEZ ! Immédiatement de ce camion.

Je m'exécute en gardant mon oreillette discrètement, mon rapport va réellement être salé pour Reagan, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je l'entend quand même rappeler ses hommes.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, merci Amanda.

-Elle n'est pas belle votre histoire.

-Attends, elle n'est pas finie. En effet, après 23 jours de séquestration, j'ai été libérée, grâce à Jane.

-La détective de Boston ?

-Oui, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Pendant trois semaines, elle s'est démenée pour me faire sortir de ce pétrin. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

-Non.

-Car elle m'aime, elle m'aime à tel point qu'elle a accepté que j'adopte son fils et surtout qu'elle m'a dit « oui ».

-Vous l'avez demandée en mariage ?

-Oui parce que après cet enfer je me suis dit que je voulais vivre le temps qu'il me restait avec elle et son, notre fils que ce soit des années, des jours ou des semaines.

-C'est mignon.

-Oui, mais si je vous ai raconté cette histoire ce n'est pas anodin.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir pour Alex, à la fois cette colère et ce dégoût qu'il te retienne ici et en même temps la sécurité et l'amitié qu'il t'apporte. Ne dis pas que je mens, je sais que tu t'interroges sans arrêt avec ça comme je me suis questionnée sur mon ravisseur.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

-Je sais mais il se trouve que tu tiens dans la main un détonateur et que si tu l'actionnes, il y a une forte probabilité que je meurt, alors ça me regarde un peu.

-Si vous ne m'embêtez plus et qu'Alex revient, je ne la ferrait pas exploser.

-Malheureusement Alex est parti sans toi je suis désolée.

-Je ne vous crois pas.

-Pourtant, c'est la réalité. Mais regarde moi, j'ai vécu un enfer et je me suis relevée, je suis heureuse aujourd'hui car des gens m'aiment et m'aident.

-Mais moi, je n'ai personne à part Alex.

-C'est faux, tu as tes parents qui t'attendent dehors et rêvent de te revoir.

-Et puis je vais aller en prison.

-Pas si tu n'enclenches pas le détonateur, tu passeras peut-être dans un centre de liaison pendant quelques semaines pour apprendre à vivre dans la société qui t'entoure mais tu n'iras pas en prison.

-Vous mentez.

-Non, je te le promets. Et puis, tu as aussi ta sœur qui veut te rencontrer, elle est venue de Boston pour te voir, elle t'a sauvée la vie plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.

-Jane ? Elle disait la vérité.

-Oui, et elle veut ton bonheur, crois moi, s'il te plaît.

-Pas de prison, un papa, une maman, une sœur.

-Et deux frères qui seront heureux de te rencontrer et puis peut-être le grand amour.

-Tout ça pour moi.

-Oui, et puis moi, je continuerais de t'aider si tu veux.

-Oui !

-Mais il y a une condition, tu le sais.

-L'emplacement de la bombe...

-Oui.

-Sous le lion du stade de soccer dans le parc.

La porte du camion s'ouvre brusquement sur Reagan et Spike qui partent en courant vers le parc en appelant les démineurs. Une voiture s'arrête devant moi et Ed qui m'a rejoint.

-Viens, on va la chercher.

-Merci.

Je monte dans l'auto et retrouve mon fils et mes parents, le silence est pesant mais je suis heureuse. Je récupère Casey dans mes bras. Arrivé devant la maison d'Alex, nous sortons, Ed nous explique qu'il faut laisser Amanda faire le premier pas. Alors nous attendons là. Mon fils dans un bras et la main de ma mère dans la mienne, je vois Maura ouvrir la porte et laisser ma sœur sortir, celle-ci s'arrête sur le palier et nous regarde.


End file.
